the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yobidashikodai
'Description' This is the Kekkei Genkai of Kyoryu clan. With this ability members of the Kyoryu clan are able to manipulate fossils. Those who are able to use the kekkai genkai at the highest level are able to augment their skeletal structure with the fossils in the area. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' '''Prehistoric Instincts: Claws: '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area and overlays his arms with the skeleton of the velociraptor. This increases the users strength by 5. (10 CP/round) '''Prehistoric Instincts: Talons: '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area and overlays his legs with the skeleton of the Velociraptor, giving the user an increase in speed. Increases the users speed by 5. (10 CP/round) '''Fossil Wall: '''The user calls upon the fossils to surround him and spin in a tight circle reflecting an attack that comes his way. (10 CP) '''Call of the Ancients: Pack (Small): '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the form of a pack of skeletal velociraptors to attack the opponent. Due to their great speed and cunning they are very hard to avoid. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) '''Bone Augmentation: Wings: '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the shape of wings. They then merge with the user and becomes an organic part of his body. This allows the user to fly. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) ''This feat can only be taken after the user has the feat Call of the Ancients: King. Bone Augmentation: Tail: 'The user manipulates the fossils in the area to form a tail. The tail then merges with the user and become an organic part of his body. This allows the user to attack with the tail. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) ''This feat can only be taken after the user has the feat Call of the Ancients: King. '''Bone Augmentation: Raptor's Legs: The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a pair of raptor legs. The legs merge with his own and the user gains the strong inner claw of the raptor. This allows the user to restrain or tear into the opponent. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) This feat can only be taken after the user has the feat Call of the Ancients: King. Bone Augmentation: Skull: The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a skull. The skull then merges with his own. This allows the user to attack with a ferocious bite attack that can shred all the skin off the bone. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) This feat can only be taken after the user has the feat Call of the Ancients: King. Bone Augmentation: Claws: The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a pair of arms. The arms then merges with his own. This gives the user a set of razor sharp claws that can cut through anything. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) This feat can only be taken after the user has the feat Call of the Ancients: King. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Call of the Ancients: Pack (Medium):'' The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the form of a pack skeletal utahraptors to attack the opponent. They attempt to trap the opponent before attacking. (20 CP, 15 CP/round) '''Call of the Ancients: Defense:' ''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the form a skeletal triceratops. It will defend the user with its mighty frill, absorbing all damage as long as the user is behind it. (20 CP, 10 CP/round) '''Prehistoric Instincts: Armor:' ''The user manipulates the fossils in the area and overlays his body with the armored skeleton of the animal, giving the user a tough outer exterior. Increases the users endurance by 8. (20 CP/round) '''Prehistoric Instincts: Teeth: '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to overlay his head with the skull of a baryonyx. It increases the users strength by 8. (20 CP/round) '''Fossil Barrage:' The user manipulates the fossils in the area to rise above the ground and form a storm cloud of bones. The user then causes a nightmarish hail storm of fossils. (20 CP) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Call of the Ancients: King:'' The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a skeletal Tyrannosaurs Rex. Known for its powerful bit the T-Rex will crush anything it gets its teeth on. (40 CP, 35 CP/round) '''Call of the Ancients: Pack (Large): '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a pack of skeletal allosaurus. Using their arms they will restrain the opponent before attacking. (40 CP, 35 CP/round) '''Call of the Ancients: Water: '''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to create a skeletal Moasasaur. The moasasaur swims in the shallows of the water waiting for its prey to come near where it will drag them under and attack the opponent. (40 CP,35 CP/round) 'Known Users''' Category:Rank Upgrade